


The Time Period

by Alexandrite_Rose



Series: Cathsona [2]
Category: Catherine (Video Game), Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrite_Rose/pseuds/Alexandrite_Rose





	The Time Period

Cathrine Ending/Timeline: Ultra Good Kathrine Ending (the married one)

Yu: Born in 1995 Persona 4 Events: April 11th, 2011-April 11th, 2012

Akira: Born in 2000 Persona 5 Events: April 9th, 2016-April 9th, 2017

VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!: I will be referring to the Persona 5 Protagonist as Akira, not Ren. In case it confuses anyone as to why I’m using that name.

The Dates: I made up the Birth years based on the ages of the boys in the game. Akira was confirmed 16 at the start of P5 so I assumed that Yu was also 16 when the events of P4 started. Also, I decided to set the events of P5 in 2016-2017 since it fits with Akira’s canon age and with the actual 2016 calendar.


End file.
